User talk:Nevel is COOL
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nevel is COOL page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lotstar (Talk) 11:20, August 1, 2011 MY STORY Haii I'm Aimee Jackson And My Bezzie Is Nevel Papperman!! LOL AimeeRulez 12:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) LIFE IN CHAIN MAIL :: I had to wake up didn't I? 12:00pm on 12th of November, the day when torture started. The pain I went through, and still go through now. It was all up to my mum when she met the monster. She fell in love, I could not blame her if I am honest. His hair is light and fluffy, his body was buffed and he was thin and energetic. He was kind, caring and has pale green eyes. He was perfect, especially the green eyes. My mum loves green eyes. But unfortunatly she did not see the red streak in his eyes. The monster is evil, horrible and mean. But mum does not notice, because he only hurts me. I was only 10 when he met me, he liked me and took me out. He was the best, but I do not know what happens in the future do I? He also used to play games with me and take me out places. When I got bullied in school he came in and chatted with the teachers, life was great. My real dad went missing, you were probably wondering where he is but back then when Matt, my step dad, came along I didnt care about my real dad. Not at all. Now I regret every moment I spent with Matt. Every moment. At 12:30pm Matt will come in and hit me and things like that. But now I have to wait, lie on my scars and cry. 24 minutes has past, I am now officialy shaking. Thoughts ran round my brain, I could not help screaming. My mum did not come in neither did Matt. I stayed still under my cover, sweating. I heard the door open, I was ready for the pain run down me. The door was opening ever so slowly, the foot steps walked into my room. This was the moment. The time when my body was added a few more scars on it. I led still, trying not to think of the pain. I listened to the beautiful sound of rain drops. But insted they led me straight to sleep. The sound of tweets from the birds woke me up. I got up and checked myself for any harm. There was no new scares nor bl00d. I was so glad, but I know this wasn't the end. I ran downstairs but waiting there was Matt. He looked at me, pulling out a knife. I was so scared. He stared at me, not saying anthing. "I missed you last night then 'ey?" he said. Missed me?! what was he on about? "Urm, yeah?" I replied. "Maybe I should do you little punishment here then" he whispered. "Go for it" I said shakiling. He got out his phone and started texting. "What are you doing?" I said. "Your punishment" he laughed. He was laughing? and texting? He walked away, shoving his phone in his pocket. Not saying a word. I ran upstairs into my room. What just happened? I thought. Later on in the day, I was bored, As I am the only child. I also don't have many mates. Infact I have 1. Her name is Katie. She does not judge me and is like my sister that I never had. But she doesn't go to OakField, my school. The person who I go around with in school is Sofia. She hates me. She makes fun of me and chucks things at me. But she has a gorgeous boyfriend. Ollie. Ollie is great. Ollie cannot be described with words. He is perfect. I will tell you more later. Anyway, I heard my mum and Matt. They were having a little giggle, I walked downstairs. She glared at me. She told me to go out. Oh great. I ran up to get my phone. I had a message from Matt. I clicked 'read.' YOU HAVE OPENED THIS MESSAGE. FOWARD ON! OR YOU WILL BREAK THE CHAIN! YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE BAD! YOU WILL K!LL PEOPLE. AND YOUR LOVE LIFE WILL BE DESTROYED! SEND TO 15 PEOPLE OMG. I sighed. I guess it was better than being hit, I quickly went of the message and shoved it in my pocket. I hate chain mails, they are horrrid. I cannot believe he sent it to me. I better go out, just incase my mum tells me off. I ran downstairs and slammed the door. There infront of me were Ollie and Sofia. Sofia's house is near mine, but sofia actually came to call for me? "Hello" Ollie said with his perfect lips. His eyes were a stunning green colour, perfect. I gased into his eyes, wondering what to say. "Let's go" he said. We walked around the shops and sofia had to go to the toilet. I wish I could dress as amazing as her. Her short skirt with a beautiful top was gorgoues, and there was me with my shorts and top. Ollie looked at me. I went shy, my cheeks went red. "So.." he whispered. I laughed. "Wanna come to my party tommorow?" A party!? I have never been invited to a populars party. "Sure!" I said not thinking about what my parents might say. But then I realised what would Matt say? What would he do? I might have to sneak out. As the night passed, I got in at 6. Matt walked up to me.. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEN?" he screamed in my face. "Out. Like mum told me too" I replied. "Oh yes, shes not here so I can do whatever I like to you." He grinned. I was not going to even say about the party, instead I ran upstairs. I was so excited about the party, I had nothing to wear though. I looked through everything, I even looked on websites. I looked through my mum's clothes. I found a perfect dreMatt slowly walked up the stairs, that gave me enough time. I quickly shoved my dress under their bed and pretended to do something. He quickly opened the door. His face was full of anger. What did I do now?ss. It was tiny. Brilliant. I heard Matt, WHERE SHOULD I HIDE?! "What now?"I softly said. "Going somewhere?" He said. "Na." I walked out of the bedroom hoping he would go downstairs. He sighed and walked down the stairs. That was close, I ran into the bedroom and grabbed the dress. I shoved the dress in my wardrobe and hoped for the best. I looked at the time, 9:00pm. Better get ready for bed. My phone bleebed. I checked my phone, message from Katie! Yay! 1 new message. Hello, how are you?wubu2?x We texted to about 10pm, untill I got another chain message from Matt. HA. YOU OPENED THIS. SEND IT. OR YOUR LIVE WILL BE RUINED! This is horrible, from Matt aswell. It so stupid, I shut my phone. I was so angry at matt. This is part of Matt that I hated. EVIL. But then I got one from Ollie. This has got to be good! Ollie: Heya. Still coming tomoz? Bring drinks. Lots! K thnx Bye. x Their gonna get drunk I know, but its going to be a great party.No matter what. I say that hopefully. I slung my sheets over me and got comfy, I put my phone under my pillow and started to fall asleep to the sound of the TV downstairs. I couldnt wait till tomorrow night. But when I was thinking about I fell staright asleep without a problem... iF U WANT MORE ADD ME